


Afternoon Delight

by RigorMorton



Category: Saw (Movies), chainshipping
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Up, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is inspired by a beautiful piece of fan art from Tumblr, drawn by bilbo-swwaggins. Adam just got back from a week long  trip back home and went to Lawrence's hospital to find him. The two had, had a terrible fight right before Adam left. Adam is hoping he and Lawrence can kiss and make up.... Boy do they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Adam walked the busy halls of Lawrence's hospital looking for the good doctor. Adam had been out of town visiting his mother, and the two love birds hadn't seen each other for a week. To top it all off they didn't even part on good terms. The two had, had a nasty fight the day Adam was supposed to leave, so not only had they not seen each other, but they hadn't even spoken.

The fight started with Adam pouting at Lawrence because of his long work hours at the hospital. Adam felt neglected, and that Lawrence loved his work more than him. Adam had put up with the neglect quietly for some time now and probably would've continued to keep quiet, but Lawrence had, had a particularly busy week. He was basically just sleeping at home a few hours at a time, and him and Adam had been like two passing ships in the night.

Lawrence couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit when Adam brought it up. He was annoyed because he had heard this song and dance before with Alison. Lawrence was so absorbed with his work, that he could never understand how people didn't get it. How people didn't understand how important his work was. Lawrence expected everyone to put up with his neglect because it was for the greater good. The hard headed blonde, thought he should just get a pass, because he was the great Dr. Lawrence Gordon. When Adam saw Lawrence roll his eyes at him, he was furious, causing him to say something very out of line. The very thing that would keep the couple from speaking for an entire week.

"Huh…. Now I realize how your wife felt. No wonder she resented you." The look on Lawrence's face, when he heard those words, hit Adam like a thousand knives, stabbing him all over his body. He was actually hoping Lawrence would completely go off on him, because it would make him feel less guilty about what he had said to him, but nope….Lawrence just looked at him, with hurt in his eyes, and walked to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Adam knew he should probably apologize immediately, but he was still angry at Lawrence for blowing off his feelings. As much as he hated to see Lawrence hurting, a part of him knew that Lawrence kind of deserved it.

Lawrence, being the man that he was, still drove Adam to the airport. What an awkward car ride it was. The two didn't say a word to each other. Lawrence didn't even glance in Adam's direction, and Adam leaned his head on the window, looking out and chewed his left thumbnail nervously. When they got to the airport, they didn't even say goodbye. Adam got out of the car, and got his bags out of the trunk while Lawrence just sat there, not even looking at him.

Adam still managed to enjoy most of his trip back home. He got to catch up with old friends, visit his old stomping grounds, and spend some quality time with his mom. His mom had come to visit him the last time, so he hadn't been home in quite a while. He got to eat lots of home cooked meals, and deserts, and was pretty much spoiled rotten the entire trip. Of course Lawrence had been spoiling him rotten as well. Adam realized he was quite a lucky guy. It wasn't till Adam would lie down to go to sleep, that his sadness about the way him and Lawrence left things, really started to creep up on him. He even shed a few tears, a couple times because he missed the good doctor something awful. They had never been apart this long before, and Adam couldn't help but wonder if Lawrence was lying awake, pining over him too.

Adam was finally back, and he was no longer angry. He just wanted to wrap his arms around his big strong man, and feel the handsome doctor's perfect, pink lips against his. Adam really hoped Lawrence would be happy to see him, and the two could finally put this mess behind them, and hopefully have lots of hot make up sex, after Lawrence got home.

Adam caught a glimpse of a dashing blonde doctor, wearing a white lab coat and talking with a fellow doctor, out of corner of his eye. Adam stopped dead in his tracks, and did a double take. Sure enough, it was his dashing, blonde doctor. Lawrence spotted the younger man, pretty much immediately, and gave him a quick smile and a nod. Adam just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, patiently waiting for Lawrence to finish his conversation with the other doctor.

Adam had always wondered if Lawrence ever talked about him, at work. By the dirty looks and stares he was receiving from the receptionists, nurses and the female interns, he got his answer. Adam couldn't help but smile just a bit. They were all jealous. Adam felt like a rock star. All the women wanted the hot blonde, but Adam had him. Not only did he have Lawrence's dick, but also his heart. He kind of felt like sticking his middle finger up and circling it around the room, but Lawrence would probably frown on that, so Adam just smiled, smacking his gum, and looking like a smug, son of a bitch.

Lawrence shook hands with the other doctor and the two parted ways. Adam stood up straight when he saw Lawrence walking towards him, and he smiled warmly as the older man approached him.

"I'm back" Adam said with a smile.

"I see that" Lawrence said smiling back at him, just slightly.

"Did you miss me?" Adam asked.

"You know I did" Lawrence responded, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Can we talk someplace private?" Adam asked.

"Of course, follow me" said Lawrence. He lead Adam around the corner to a deserted hallway and the two went into a storage closet. Lawrence shut the door behind them, and the instant he heard it latch, Adam threw his arms around the older blonde, and planted a big, longing, I missed you terribly kiss on Lawrence's perfect, full lips. Lawrence squeezed Adam tightly, and as their tongues danced together lustfully, Adam couldn't help but let out a slight moan. He hadn't kissed his boyfriend for a week, but Lawrence tasted exactly how he remembered. Adam didn't know how Lawrence did it, but he always tasted the same…. a little hint of sweet, like he had been chewing a stick of juicy fruit or something, but Adam had actually never witnessed Lawrence chewing gum, not once. He figured maybe it was just a trait that natural blondes had.

"I'm so sorry" Adam said as he broke apart from the older man. "That was an awful thing to say, and I feel just awful. I didn't mean it, I really didn't."

"I'm sorry too" Lawrence said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have been so dismissive when you were trying to talk to me. It was shitty, and I promise we're going to have a nice long talk when I get home later. And did I mention how incredibly hot you look in that jacket?"

Adam looked down at the dark brown, leather jacket he was wearing over his plain, white tee. "Oh, this? Ha! My grandma bought me this."

Lawrence chuckled. "Well grandma has good taste. You kind of look like a greaser. I bet you were having to beat the ladies off with a stick."

"Oh yeah" Adam said smirking, arms still wrapped around Lawrence. "As a matter of fact, I went to a Dairy Queen, and the chick at the counter was totally flirting with me. Not only that, but there was a whole bunch of people ahead of me, but she made my blizzard first. She was pretty cute too. Brunette girl with big brown eyes and freckles."

"Ooh, I always was a sucker for a lady with freckles" said Lawrence, bobbing his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Did you give her a proper thank you for the blizzard?" 

"Well, ya know… I thought about it, but then I remembered I had this super hot blonde waiting for me back home. Lord knows I've been a fool for blondes ever since I first laid eyes on Jessica Lange in the 76 version of King Kong" said Adam.

Lawrence laughed just a bit, and planted a quick peck on the younger man's lips. "I love you" Lawrence said, looking deep into Adam's eyes.

"I love you too" Adam said with a smile. He stood up on his tip toes, and kissed Lawrence softly, and the two made out vigorously, breathing heavily and hands, all over each other. Adam removed his jacket, and started removing Lawrence's overcoat.

"What are you doing?" Lawrence asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the younger man.

Adam grinned widely at the handsome doctor. "What do you think I'm doing?" He walked over to an old desk at the very back of the closet and sat up on the edge, motioning for Lawrence to come here.

Lawrence's eyes grew wide as he walked over to the younger man. "Here? Now?"

Adam grinned and nodded his head.

"You're crazy. We can't do it in here. This is my place of work" said Lawrence said, giving Adam an awe struck look.

"Sure we can. Just a quickie. Shouldn't take long, unless of course you jerked it this morning. You didn't, did you?" Asked Adam.

"Pfft, like I have time for that in the morning" Lawrence replied.

"Than get over here" said Adam, motioning with his finger.

Lawrence let out a sigh, and walked over to the desk where his boyfriend sat waiting for him. Lawrence reached down, and Adam's jeans grew tight as Lawrence unfastened his belt. Lawrence rubbed his hand over Adam's erection through his jeans, and the doctor's touch sent shivers down Adam's spine. He hissed as the doctor rubbed his groin, and began to undo the button on Adam's jeans. Lawrence then, slid Adam's zipper down, and placed his hands on Adam's waist to pull his jeans down. 

Adam slipped his shoes off with his feet, and Lawrence knelt down and removed Adam's socks for him. Lawrence pulled Adam's jeans and boxers off of him, and discarded them to the floor. He then unfastened his own belt, and pants, and just let his pants pants fall down along with his boxers. Adam got antsy and pulled the doctor in between his legs by his tie.

"We don't have proper lubricant" said Lawrence, feeling a little concerned.

"We'll make due" Adam said. He spat in his hand and rubbed it over Lawrence's rock hard appendage. Lawrence sucked on two of his fingers and placed them over Adam's opening, getting him nice and wet. Adam wrapped his bare legs around Lawrence's waist and laid himself down all the way on the desk, looking up at the ceiling.

"Saliva is not quite the same as lubricant. This might be a little more uncomfortable than usual" Lawrence warned.

"I don't care" Adam said grinning. "It can't be that bad."

Lawrence nodded and put his prick up against Adam's entrance and pushed into the younger man with surprising ease. Adam winced, because Lawrence was right. Saliva was not the best lubricant. It burned just a bit, but the pleasure of Lawrence's full eight inches filling his rectum, outweighed that little bit of burn and it hurt so good, as the older man thrust in and out of him…hitting his prostate just right, like Lawrence always did.

Lawrence kept a slow steady pace, as he made love to the beautiful younger man underneath him. He wanted to go crazy, but didn't want to cause a ruckus, so he kept it slow and sweet. Adam couldn't help but moan slightly as the handsome, older man slid in and out of him, slowly but efficiently. He sat up a bit on his elbows, and watched Lawrence disappear and reappear inside him, and there was no other sight that Adam found more arousing, well… besides Lawrence down on his knees but that's another story. 

Lawrence, grabbed Adam by the T-shirt, pulling him up closer to him, so he could place a soft kiss on the younger man's forehead. This was storage closet sex, and it should have been dirty and wrong, but Lawrence being the total sap that he was, always ended up making every sex session meaningful. If it wasn't him, smothering Adam's face with kisses it was him looking into Adam's eyes and telling him how much he loved him, during. Adam did not really mind at all. Lord knows he had, had his fair share of dirty sex with the promiscuous girls he used to bring home from bars, and even though sometimes Lawrence's sappiness made his teeth hurt, he found it endearing and it made him feel loved and appreciated, in a way no one else ever had.

Lawrence pressed his forehead to Adam's and placed his hand on Adam's cheek. Lawrence's sappiness must have rubbed off on Adam just a bit, because he found himself, stroking the side of the older man's arm as Lawrence lovingly and continuously impaled his tingling rear. 

Adam hissed as Lawrence sped up just a bit, and he tangled his fingers in the older man's blonde hair just making a sweaty mess of it. Lawrence's breathing got harder and he panted into Adam's face as their foreheads pressed together. Adam couldn't help but moan just a little louder, tugging at the older man's shirt, tightly. Adam felt Lawrence start to quiver, as he reached down to stroke the younger man. Adam was lagging a little behind and Lawrence figured he'd better help him along so they both could finish.

Adam groaned and buried his face in Lawrence's shoulder, as the older man's warm hand stroked up and down his shaft with ease. Despite of having to wash his hands a ridiculous amount on a daily basis, Lawrence had very soft hands, almost girly and getting a hand job from those big, soft hands was always a delightful experience. Adam was right on the edge when he heard Lawrence groan, and shake, and almost the instant he felt Lawrence's warm essence riding up his canal, Adam felt the delightful burn of his own orgasm, flow through his loins and into the good doctor's hand, as well as his own stomach.

Adam grasped onto Lawrence's shirt tightly as he fought to catch his breath, and Lawrence couldn't help but place a long kiss on the top of the younger man's head, making Adam smile and hug the older man tighter.

"You are the only person in the world that could get me to do something like this" Lawrence said shaking his head. "I love you" Lawrence chuckled. 

Adam let out a flattered giggle and said, "I love you too."

"Now get your clothes back on, and get the hell home, you horny little shit" Lawrence said buckling his pants back up.

Adam hopped off the desk and slipped his boxers and pants back on. "Shut up. You love it, and you wouldn't have me any other way."

"I certainly wouldn't. I'll see you at home." Said Lawrence, placing a kiss on the side of Adam's cheek before walking out of the storage closet. Adam slipped his shoes and jacket back on, and followed shortly behind the older man. The busy doctor had already disappeared and Adam was left in the standing in the hallway, with every female worker in that hall glaring at him. Adam smirked, and zipped his fly back up and not very casually either. He flipped up the collar of his jacket, and strutted down the hall proudly. "Suck on that bitches" Adam mumbled to himself as he walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this one guys. Leave me kudos, pretty, pretty, please :)


End file.
